


[PODFIC] I Take My Children Everywhere (But They Always Find Their Way Home)

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, De-aging, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "Oh my god," Phil groans, smacking a hand over his face just as a tiny Tony Stark marches up to him and very determinedly and with great gusto, kicks him in the shin.</p><p>Podfic of this wonderful story, recorded as a gift for kuismai for the #ITPE 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] I Take My Children Everywhere (But They Always Find Their Way Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Take My Children Everywhere (But They Always Find Their Way Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374019) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



This is a podfic of "I Take My Children Everywhere (But They Always Find Their Way Home)", a fabulous kellifer_fic "Avengers" story, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 34 Minutes 05 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [ I Take My Children Everywhere ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/374019)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (31.31 MB): [ I Take My Children Everywhere - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/yapqo1)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (4.16 MB):[ I Take My Children Everywhere - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/413y73)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud (no download needed): [ I Take My Children Everywhere](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/i-take-my-children-everywhere-but-they-always-find-their-way-home)


End file.
